Unknown
by Haylie Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Harry, enfant un peu différent des autres grandit avec Mr Lapin sa peluche préférée. Un joli petit lapin au regard azur. Un joli petit lapin au regard fou. Résumé complet à l'intérieur.


_**Bonjour Mes amours** ! Je vous ai manquez ? Vous m'avez manquez atrocement !_

_Et donc pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir publié durant quelques temps ( Mais je passe le permis donc pardonnez-moi ) Je vous publie les premiers chapitres de ma nouvelle fiction : **Unknown.** _

_Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**_Bisou Glacé!_**

* * *

_**Résumé :**_

_Harry Potter, enfant un peu différent des autres grandit avec Mr Lapin, sa peluche préférée. _

_Un joli petit lapin au regard azur._

_Un joli petit lapin au regard fou. _

_Tout le monde comprend mais personne ne dit rien. _

_Tout le monde tremble mais fait comme ci de rien était. _

_Tout le monde les craints, mais Harry lui se sent protéger. _

_Pourquoi ? Parce que Mr Lapin est là. _

_Car après tout, Mr Lapin lui a promis, qu'il serait toujours là. _

_Alors quand le sang éclabousse, Harry sourit. _

_Et puis un jour, Harry oublie. _

_Mais Mr Lapin lui, est là. _

_Mais qui est Luca dans tout ça ?!_

* * *

_**Prologue :** And all Started._

_**31 Juillet 1980 : Hôpital Ste-Mangouste, Angleterre.**_

_-Poussez! Madame, poussez! S'exclama la sage femme. Je vois la tête._

_Comme doté d'une ardeur nouvelle, la jeune femme poussa au-delà de ses forces, pressée de mettre au monde son enfant._

_Elle avait l'impression d'être déchirée de toute part, son corps pulsait tandis qu'elle poussait encore et encore._

_Son cri se répercuta à travers la salle, résonnant fortement tandis qu'elle expulsait le nouveau né._

_Quelques secondes plus tard et après une claque sur la fesse gauche, un cri d'un nouveau genre retentit dans la petite pièce._

_-Félicitation ! Vous avez un magnifique petit garçon, déclara la sage femme en arborant un grand sourire. Comment voulez vous l'appeler ? Questionnât-elle._

_-Harry, murmura la jeune mère épuisée. Ses longs cheveux roux lui collaient à la peau alors qu'au dessus de son épiderme brillait une couche de sueur qui démontrait l'effort duquel elle sortait tout juste. Ses yeux brillaient sous l'émotion tandis qu'elle prononçait pour la première fois le prénom de son enfant._

_Son mari lui sourit, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Enfin, pour la première fois il rencontrait son fils, son bébé. Harry. Harry James Potter. _

_Il posa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa femme et chuchota._

_-Merci Lily jolie de m'avoir donné le plus bel enfant au monde._

_Sa femme lui sourit en retour, ne réalisant pas encore._

_Avec un hochement de tête, la sage femme déposa le petit Harry sur le ventre de sa mère. Celle-ci regardait l'enfant émerveillée par sa beauté. Même le sang mélangé au liquide grisâtre qui le maculait des orteils aux cheveux ne la rebutait pas._

_-Mon bébé, murmurât-elle émue. Je t'aime déjà._

_-Nous allons devoir l'emmener. Nous devons lui faire quelques tests et le laver. Dès que cela sera fait et qu'il sera habillé nous vous le ramènerons._

_Les nouveaux parents acquiescèrent, heureux._

_Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le nourrisson était vêtu d'une minuscule grenouillère bleu clair et d'un petit bonnet blanc. Ses petits doigts fripés s'agitaient alors que ses paupières elles, demeuraient closes._

_-Un vrai petit ange en très bonne santé, les informa l'infirmière puéricultrice en rigolant._

_James lui rendit son sourire._

_-Il pèse 2kg900 et mesure 47 centimètres. Dit-elle en mettant le nouveau-né dans les bras de son père._

_-Mon fils.. Murmurât-il comblé._

_-Notre fils, agréa sa femme._

_Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire plein de tendresse et de douceur._

**_10 décembre 1985._**

_-Tu ne peux pas t'en aller Lily. Pas comme ça. Comment tu as pu lui faire sa ? Tu te rend compte de la portée de ton geste ?_

_-Regarde moi faire ! Répliquât-elle. Si on m'en laissait l'occasion je recommencerai, et cette fois je n'échouerais pas !_

_-C'EST TON FILS ! Hurla James à bout de nerf. TON ENFANT !_

_-C'EST UN MONSTRE ! Lança la rousse à son tour._

_James recula d'un pas, comme frappé._

_-Comment peux-tu dire sa de l'enfant que tu as mise au monde ?_

_La jeune femme haussa les épaules._

_-Si j'avais su, je l'aurais tué à la naissance. Ce n'est pas mon fils, c'est l'enfant du démon !_

_Un bruit de claque résonna alors que l'homme abaissait sa main._

_-Va t'en. Dégage et ne reviens jamais. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais dire ce genre de conneries sur mon fils. Harry est un enfant spécial mais il reste mon fils et je ferai tout pour le protéger._

_-IL TE TUERA ! Criât-elle enragée. Il te tuera Jamie._

_Les larmes coulaient des yeux des deux adultes. Ils s'étaient aimés. Ils s'aimaient encore. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble. Comment l'aurait-il pu alors qu'elle avait tenté de noyer son fils._

_-Je l'aimerai toujours quoi qu'il puisse faire. Mon fils ne me fera jamais de mal. Certains enfants sorciers ont des particularités. Je ne renierai pas mon enfant pour quelque chose qu'il subit._

_-Il m'a attaqué James. Dit-elle en désignant le sang qui coulait abondamment sur son visage en se mêlant à ses larmes. Cette foutue peluche à failli me crever l'œil. Je suis sur que je vais garder cette cicatrice à vie !_

_-Tu as essayer de le tuer._

_La jeune femme secoua la tête nerveusement._

_-La chose qui le suit n'est pas normal et tu le sais, il n'aurait jamais du être capable de faire sa, il a cinq ans !_

_-Ne met pas tout sur le dos de cette foutue peluche tu veux ? On a déjà eu cette discussion. Harry est parfaitement normal et sa peluche n'est que cela, une peluche. Tout les enfants font de la magie accidentelle. Et leur magie réagit quand ils sont en danger. A quoi tu t'attendais ?_

_Il pinça ses lèvres puis reprit la parole. _

_-Finalement tu as peut-être raison, il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles._

_Sur ces mots il lui tourna le dos ce dirigeant vers la cuisine ou il se servit un grand verre de Whisky._

**_10 décembre 1985, Chambre d'Harry._**

_-Tu as fais du mal à maman Mr Lapin? Un léger rictus aux lèvres. _

_Si sur le visage d'un adulte le sourire aurait été effrayant, il était tout simplement glaçant sur le visage du petit garçon._

_-Je t'ai protéger !_

_-Papa va être fâché contre nous ? Une moue se dessina sur le visage du petit garçon. Ce n'était jamais drôle quand son père se fâchait._

_-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, et puis je te protégerai toujours._

_-Tu ne dois pas faire de mal à papa Mr Lapin._

_-C'est promis !_

_Le petit Harry adressa un grand sourire auquel il manqua une dent à sa peluche._

_Un magnifique petit lapin au regard azur._

_Un magnifique petit lapin au regard fou._


End file.
